


[vid] Come With Me

by colls



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddened by the cancelation of each of the series? Time to go back to the beginning and start the adventure all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Come With Me

**Title:** Come With Me  
 **Fandom:** Stargate (1994)  
 **Song:** Take A Giant Step by the Monkees  
 **Subject:** Gen [2:32 min]  
 **Notes/Warnings:** Saddened by the cancelation of each of the series? Time to go back to the beginning and start the adventure all over again. Made for the episode challenge @ stargateland  


password: stargate  


[Stargate (1994) - Come With Me](http://vimeo.com/20123648) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
